The Greatest, Warmest Hug Ever
by CleverforClever
Summary: "Elsa is the nicest, most wonderfullest person ever!" For some reason, Olaf wandered away and ran into Anna. But what if instead, he followed after Elsa? Warm fuzzies. Fluff-fic.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I hate Olaf. I hate 'Frozen'. Yet the world continues to burn. Also, I see a definite lack of Olaf love in my fics, soooo... here we go!

Hi! My name is Olaf, and I- well, you know.

...do you remember the first thought you ever had? Like, "Gee, why is it so dark?" I do. I remember the second I came to life, I saw her.

Elsa.

I remembered being struck by how... everything she was to me. I know that's not quite right. Hmm... she's the bestest, greatest, funniest, most interesting person in the whole wide world!

She walked past me, sending flurries through the air and- well, you know that part too. But let me tell you what it was like to be there. She gave me life! She was so... vibrant, and beautifuller than anything else in the entire universe! Except maybe summer. Jury's still out on that.

Elsa took off on the staircase and built her castle.

"WOW!" I was so excited I wanted to follow her. There's nowhere else I wanted to be but up there with her in her new home. For a second, I felt everything was going to be great.

...do you remember the first _bad_ thought you had? Mine was 'what if she doesn't want me?'

I don't know where that came from.

But for some reason, I hesitated at the bottom of the steps, watching the magical flashes.

"Wow!" No one was as cool, or pretty, or nice as Elsa... but... if she was so cool, and pretty and nice, did that mean she didn't want me? Is that why she left me here?

All these doubts and fears, and ice ran through my tiny, _tiny_ brain. I had to follow her! I just wanted to see her again! I mean... maybe she just forgot about me?

Dark thoughts pushed aside, I climbed the stairway to her.

"Elsa!" I called.


	2. Hide and Seek

I was standing outside _forever_. I mean, yeah, it's one thing to watch a castle-

yeah, let me back up.

I'm still Olaf, I still like warm hugs. But let me tell you, I _love_ Elsa. She's amazing- in every way, shape and form! She's just... spectacular.

Have you ever seen someone just will a castle into existence? She's amazing! I just wish we were friends, then I would be friends with the coolest person on the planet- the coolest person ever! And... we would be friends!

Well, at sunrise, after she'd erected the most amazing thing I'd ever seen- not that I'd see a lot, I trotted myself up to the door. Those old doubts about her liking me, or talking to me crept back in. For some reason... the image of a closed door stuck in my mind. Elsa didn't open closed doors. Ever.

So I just stood outside for a few hours, waiting. I started singing "Let it Go", which meant a lot to me, because that's really the first memory I have.

After a couple of minutes, a figure came to the door. I sprang up excitedly.

"Elsa!"

I ran to the door the second it opened- which was a bad idea because it splatted me against the wall.

Ouch. Good thing I'm just snow and ice.

"...hello?"

...**It's her! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh-my-gosh, ohmygosh, ohmygoshohmagoshomosh!**

I'm so excited, it takes me a moment to combobulate myself, "Elsa!"

By the time I got myself in one piece again, she had already left, looking around the rest of the castle. BUT THE DOOR WAS OPEN!

I went in, "Elsaaaaaaaaaa!"

Great, hide-and-seek.

...Hide and seek?! I love that game.

"ELSAAAAAAAA! You cannot find me!" I yell, awkwardly waddling around the area.

"Hello?!" She runs back into the front hall, "Who's there?" I sneak behind her. My footsteps almost gave me away. She spun around. Ooooooh! I'm gonna surprise her! Elsa loves surprises.

...oh, wait. Maybe that's me I'm thinking of. Oh well. Elsa will love this surprise!

"...hello?" I can see her reflection getting closer, "I-I don't want to hurt you..."

I giggle. Of course she doesn't! Elsa would never, ever, never hurt anybody!

Suddenly, my hiding place is gone. She lifts the ice magically levitating it. Her eyes land on me. I cannot speak or move. We just... stare at each other. I'm not sure what I was expecting to happen when she saw me next; happiness, surprise, hugs. (I was hoping for hugs of course) but she just... relaxed and shook her head saying, "I must be losing my mind."

I gasped, and jumped up, hugging her about the waist, "NO! But I am now that we're together!"

Um... it didn't go too well. I'll tell you about it in the next chapter.

a.n. Please read and review. I'm finding Olaf's light-heartedness inspiration after all the dark fics I write. :( :( :)


	3. Ticklish?

Okay, so, I told you my name, and the thing about hugs. Is there anything else I need to cover before moving on? Last chapter, I finally got to meet up with Elsa again. Um... here's kind of how it went.

She screamed.

I screamed.

She fainted.

"Uh..."

So I just sort of sat on a step, rocking myself quietly waiting for her to get back up. It didn't take very long. As her head cleared, I called her name as gently as possible.

"...Elsa?"

She slowly turned, eyes lighting up slowly in recognition, "...Olaf?"

I laughed awkwardly, "Surprise!"

She got up slowly, sort of... circling me. She gripped her hands to her chest, "How are you-?"

"You made me!" I chirped happily. We stared at each other in silence for a moment before I got bored, "Well! Do you want a hug?"

I tried to go down the steps but ended up tripping over myself, "Whoa!" And there went my segments, "My butt! My stomach! No! Not my thighs too!"

Parts of me were just flying everywhere. I was so embarrassed! I wanted Elsa to like me- to want me to stay! Instead I was this weird thing she had to laugh at.

"Olaf! Are you okay!?" Elsa ran to me, gathering my missing parts. I laughed awkwardly.

"I don't suppose you could give me a skeletal structure, huh?"

She thought for a moment, "...this doesn't hurt?" She stuck her arm through my torso. I burst into laughter.

"Sta-sta-stop! I'm ticklish!" Immediately the sensations stopped as she looked at me kindly. Gently, my maker picked my head up and placed it back on my body, "Thanks!"

She then ran around getting my legs. Soon, all that was left was my, well, left foot.

"Oh! I need that too, I think!" I reached for it, but to my surprise, she held it just out of reach.

"Well... maybe not," She said, "You mentioned being ticklish!?"

With that she started to mercilessly torture me. I laughed and laughed and laughed. After a couple of minutes both of us were on the floor howling. This was the best day ever!

"Yay! Now we have to be friends!" I exclaimed. Her face lit with confusion. My hands twiddled nervously, "I thought... you might not want me. I mean- that I was a mistake. I didn't belong with you."

Elsa's eyes- if you watch them- fill with sadness and gentleness every second. In response, she put my leg back on, "I made you this way... because you're supposed to be this way," then, a dream came true, she swallowed me in a hug, "...and you can stay with me forever!"

Best. Day. Ever!


	4. Peek-A-Boo

"Your name is Olaf... and you like warm hugs?" She asked. There was something I couldn't quite pinpoint in her voice. It sounded like... shyness?

"Yes!" I declared happily, "Thanks for making me by the way!"

Elsa giggled happily. It was the greatest sound in the world, "Oh, Olaf... whatever are we going to do with you?"

"Play a game?"

"...okay. What kind of game?"

I frowned. Elsa obviously hasn't gotten to play in a long, long, long time. Maybe I have to start her on something simple before moving onto anything complicated. She struggled so much with hide-and-seek!

"Have you ever played a game called..." I paused for dramatic effect, "Peek-a-boo!"

Els'a face went from curious to incredulous, "Okaaaaay... yeah, why?"

I covered my face, "...peekaboo!"

She didn't react. Hmmmm... something wrong. I don't want her to feel bad about not being able to play...

"Olaf?"

"Yes?"

"...you realize those tiny twigs are too small to cover your whole face, right?"

"Oh!" I chuckled embarrassed, "Sorry! Do you want to try?"

She gave me a look I didn't understand. Adults are super-confusing. It's like she wanted to say "Yes" but at the same time wanted to say "No". I decided to help her.

"Just go... peek-a-boo!"

She laughed, "I know how to play the game. Hmm..." She knelt in front of me, slowly bringing her hands to her face, "..."

She sat there with her face in her hands for a moment.

"WELL?!" I asked impatiently. Did she forget how to play already?!"

She pulled her hands away and went, "Peek-a-boo!"

I gasped, startled and fell on my back.

"Oh-my-gawsh! Olaf! Are you alright?"

I lay back, not moving for a moment, "..." Then I bolt upright, "That was awesome!" I laugh happily, "Again! Again!"

"I thought I hurt you," She says sadly.

"Oh Elsa, you couldn't hurt a fly!" I pat her on the shoulder, but she doesn't say anything. My buddy is quiet. I don't understand, "Elsa?"

She doesn't answer. So I decide to help her. My twiggy hands are over her eyes before she can stop me.

"Olaf?" Her head tilts down gently.

"Peek-a-boo!"

Her eyes open taking in her own reflection in the ice.

"Olaf, that's me," She says ruefully.

"Yeah!" I explain, "'Cause I don't think you know yourself very well if you think you're the kind of person to hurt someone."

For one second, she looks at me, so gently, and so, so sadly, "Olaf..."

Then she turns and runs away. I don't get it. What's wrong? I just wanted to make her smile! I just want to laugh, and play and never watch her cry. What's wrong with me? Don't I love her enough? It feels like she's still got a mask on, that we're still playing the game, and I'm still waiting for her hands to move away and see her as she really is; beautiful, wonderful, Elsa.

"Peek-a-boo?"


	5. Hide and Go Seek

"My name is Elsa, and I like cheating!" I point an accusatory finger at her gasping. She blushes. Well good, apparently she does feel a little guilty.

"I just... thought I should hide really good," Her hands wring. I sigh. She's so silly sometimes! It's like she doesn't know she's the greatest, prettiest, most conpagentalarious person in the world! Hey! I have to make up words to describe how amazing she is! And she's still self-conscious?

"Yeah!" I insisted, "But after you started hiding, and I started seeking, you started going. Which makes this hide-and-go-seek!"

She stands patiently, towering over me as I explain how this game works.

"...um, yeah. That's why I was hiding. This is just a game," She twitters. I push my fingers into my eyes in frustration. Weird. I didn't know I had nervous tics.

"It is just a game. So why cheat?" See, me 'n' her were playing. Once she ran away, I realized she just wanted to play another game. She was a _really_ good hider. I searched the entire castle before realizing she was cheating; **by changing the structure of the castle itself!**

"Why hide?" She asks out of nowhere.

I think for a second, "...so that I can find you?"

"Oh, Olaf," She smiled so sad, so sweet, "I'm glad you found me."

"I'm glad you let me."

I can't help myself. I give her a hug.

"What was that for?" She asks sweetly, sorrowfully.

"For being the best maker ever!"

Elsa laughs, "Thanks Olaf."

"Now I'll hide!" I wave my hands, "Heads up," I dislodge my head, "You have to find _all_ of my parts!"

She laughs, turns around and starts counting.


End file.
